Young Love 2 by UltraKnight and APrairiefan
by APrairiefan
Summary: The Sequel to Young Love. Having regained her sight Mary Kendall and her family decide to throw a party at the Boarding House. They Invite Charles and Caroline their parents for the party,some surprises and Intimacy.


YOUNG LOVE II

By

Ultraknight and APrairieFan

Mary has told Laura that same night waking her and her husband Almanzo from their sleep that she can see again. Laura is happy for her sister giving her a hug than calls her Ma in Burr Oak Iowa saying "Ma, Mary can see''

Caroline answers with great joy, "That is wonderful!"

After getting off the phone with Laura. Caroline calls her husband Charles who is still working at his job some nightly extra hours.

At a grain Mill in Iowa processing plant processing manager Charles Ingalls is busy going through inventory of grain, wheat and flour shipments when another employee walks up to him.

"Boss, you have a telephone call from your wife in the office."

"Thank you Bob." Charles says then he walks to his office.

Getting there and closing the door Charles picks up the phone.

"Hello Caroline." Charles says

"Charles! Laura just called with some wonderful news!" Caroline excitedly says.

"What..What is it." Charles replies.

"Charles! Mary can see again! Mary can see!"

Charles is shocked, and then excited.

"Caroline! I..I don't know what to say. Our oldest got her sight back. Thank you Lord! We..we got to go see her." I'll take some time off here." He says.

''Oh yes! Yes! We should be there!" Caroline happily says.

"Fine! Call Laura back and tell her we'll be there in a few days." He replies.

"I will! Oh Charles it's a miracle! Oh Mary's got her sight back! Laura told me when she saw Adam she said he looked very handsome."

Charles laughs a bit than says "I'll be home in a bit. We got to get ready for our trip"

"Ok, See you soon. I Love you." says Caroline.

"I love you too." Charles returns and hangs up the phone. He's so happy he jumps up and down with joy which some of the workers see him do.

In the morning in the living room of the boarding house. Laura just getting off the phone with her Ma says to Mary, "Mary, Ma and Pa are coming for a visit."

Mary is so excited about hearing the news that Charles and Caroline are coming says, "Laura, I can't wait to SEE them it has been so long!"

Adam coming downstairs and seeing all the excitement, "What's all the excitement about"

Mary runs up to Adam's arms saying ''Ma and Pa are coming! I haven't SEEN them since I was 15 years old"

A little later that morning in the living room of the boarding house. Mary and Adam are joined by Almanzo and Laura and Rachel and Willie eating breakfast.

"It's so good to see again! And to be seeing my food". Mary says.

Laura comes out of the kitchen with more breakfast for them.

"Sylvia and Albert will be over shortly. They was pretty excited that you was able to see again". Laura says.

"It'll be great to finally see my brother and my new sister In law. I have them to thank too." Mary replies.

An hour passes and there is a knock at the door. Mary opens the door and it's Albert and Sylvia. They come inside Mary says to them giving her brother a hug. "Albert it is so nice to finally see you. I remember back when we met at my 15th birthday party in Winoka when you came to my party and Pa introduced us. I thought to myself 'I wonder what he looked like', Albert you look good. I love you Albert."

"I love you too Mary, I'm so happy for you!" Albert replies.

Mary than turns to Sylvia and giving her a hug saying, "Sylvia, you look good too. My brother sure did choose a beautiful young lady. I love you Sylvia"

"Thank you," Sylvia says, "I love you too and your brother is the best thing that has happened to me, I love him deeply."

Mary smiles at her sister in law. "I'm happy for both of you and thank you as well. If it wasn't for you two getting married we wouldn't had had that wonderful day at the picnic " she replied.

"Yes, it was so wonderful wasn't it? " Sylvia says.

"Yes," Mary replies "I wish we could do it again."

"Why don't we?" Laura asks

"We can?...It will be wonderful!" Mary says.

"Or better yet, why don't we have a party here at the boarding house and Ma and Pa can stay here while they visit." Laura smiles.

"Oh, Laura! That's a good idea!" Sylvia says.

Meanwhile Willie and Rachel are listening to all that is said. They speak into each other's ear and then Willie says something.

"Laura. I'm sure Nellie and Percival would like to come back from New York for this. We'll call them to see if they want to." Willie says.

Laura smiles at this. "Great Willie! Now we have everyone! I think this party will be as good as our picnic. Plus with Pa and Ma coming."

"Plus I glad you didn't tell Pa and Ma I was also pregnant. I want it to be a surprise for them." Mary says.

"I understand Mary. It'll be nice to know that Ma and Pa will be grand parents again." Laura said.

Albert and Sylvia smiles at Mary, but they look at each other and smile too seemly knowing something wonderful that they will tell Ma and Pa too.

Well, we better get busy you all we have guests and a party to get ready for." Almanzo says.

A little while later Willie calls his sister Nellie Olesen Dalton in New York.

"Nellie did you hear the news that Mary can see again."

Nellie answers, "No we didn't, that is wonderful news!

Willie replies, "Yes, she woke up this morning after our our picnic three months ago and said that she could see again. We want to have a party at the boarding house and would love for you to be here. Can you and Percival make it?"

"We wouldn't miss it for the world." Nellie answers.

"Great! We will see you both then. We love you sis! Say Hi to our neice and nephew from Rachel and me." Willie replies. Then before he hangs up he says "Charles and Caroline will be here also."

A few days later Nellie and Percival arrive back in Walnut Grove. They decided to let their in-laws Nels and Harriet Olsen and Percival's mother Edner Cohen look after their twin children Jenny and Benny who they also brought from New York while Nellie and Percival stay at the Wilder's boarding house and begin the preparations for the party for Charles and Caroline will be there tomorrow.

Harriet was excited to see her grandchildren again. Plus it would give Nellie and Percival some time alone. And they knew it will be an imitate time.

In the early evening all five couples are in the living room sitting and talking after eating dinner and everything was cleaned up.

"Wow Mary! It's wonderful you got your sight back after all these years." Nellie said.

"Thank you Nellie." Mary says

"You've never seen me either Mary." Percival says.

Mary is amazed that Nellie had found a good man like Percival.

"You look handsome Percival! " Mary says

"Thank you Mary " Percival smiles.

"Hey!" Nellie jokingly says.

"Well he is Nellie. You got a good man, besides Adam is enough for me." Mary smiles."

"Well, I try to please." Adam jokingly remarks.

Mary tightly embraces her husband.

"I also can't wait to meet my niece and nephew" Rachel says to Nellie

Yes, we brought them along and they are staying with Mother and Father. I'm sure they will like to see you to Rachel." Nellie returns.

Almanzo holding on to Laura. "Having children is great." I was proud when we had Rose."

Laura smiles at her husband. Yep, but I wouldn't mind having another. She says.

Early in the morning two people are walking down the road. On their way to the Wilder place.

It is Charles Ingalls and his wife Caroline Ingalls.

It's strange that Laura, Mary, Almanzo and Adam didn't meet us at the restaurant." Caroline says.

"I know, I wonder why?" Charles replies

The eldest Ingalls arrived at the Boarding house. Going up the stairs they pass in front of the living room window to get to the front door to knock on it and something catches their attention.

"Charles look!" Caroline says being shocked at what she sees.

Charles looks and what he sees is obvious. He sees Laura and Almanzo, Sylvia and Albert, Mary and Adam, Nellie and Percival and Rachel and Willie all sleeping, clearly naked. All the couples cuddled together all clearly fast asleep.

Caroline covers her mouth as she watches.

Charles says with a little grin, "Looks like something went on last night, no wonder they didn't meet us at the restaurant."

Charles knocks on the door it wakes them all up. Laura says looking at Almanzo, ''Oh Manly look at the time, we missed meeting Ma and Pa at the restaurant that must be them."

They all jump up and say, "We have to hurry up and get dressed."

Albert and Sylvia, Rachel and Willie, Percival and Nellie all run upstairs to get dressed.

Almanzo and Laura, Adam and Mary grab their robes and answers the door. "Hi, Ma, Hi, Pa sorry we missed you at the restaurant." Laura says.

Both Charles and Caroline chuckle to themselves than say, ''OH, it's ok,"

"Come in and have a seat." Almanzo say.

"Sorry about the mess on the floor, We will pick up our clothes right away." Mary remarks.

They pick up their clothes and as they go upstairs to change, Laura says, "We will be back in 10 minutes or so."

Charles and Caroline are sitting on the couch just staring at each other.

Charles chuckles.

"Now Charles. It's no different when we was back home. Surely the children heard us having sex." Caroline says.

"Yes Caroline," Charles replies, "and they are all happily married now."

Ten minutes later. All the couples come downstairs all fully dressed. All sit on the various chairs and couches.

"Oh Pa and Ma! It's good to see you both again. God gave me my sight back!" Mary happily says.

Mary goes up to her parents and hugs them tightly.

"We're so glad for you Mary!" Caroline happily says.

"Also, there's another thing too Ma!... Ma and Pa you're going to be grandparents again. I'm pregnant." Mary happily says.

Charles and Caroline are shocked again and then getting excited.

"We can't believe it. Our girl's sight has returned and she's going to have a baby." Charles proudly says.

"Oh, Mary," Caroline says as she gives her oldest daughter a huge hug, "The Lord is truly blessing you and Adam."

"Congratulations to you both Mary and Adam." Nellie says.

"Yes, Mary Congratulations." Percival also says.

"Thank you both!" Mary replies.

There are hugs all around congratulating Mary on her being able to see and her coming baby.

Laura then says, ''Ma, Pa, I'll get breakfast ready, then later this evening we'll have a party."

About a half hour later, Laura calls out to everyone, "Breakfast is on the table."

While eating their Scrambled eggs, Sausage and toast they all talk and have a good time chatting and catching up on everyone's lives.

A few hours past its about 6 in the evening. Sylvia asks, "So is everyone ready to have our party?"

Albert, Almanzo, Laura, Adam, Mary, Nellie, Percival, Willie and Rachel all say in unison.

"YES!"

Charles and Caroline both smile at the couples.

It is Saturday night, the party is in full swing.

Charles and Almanzo are playing their fiddle and guitar.

Albert and Sylvia are dancing in the living room.

Nellie and Percival, Willie and Rachel. Laura and Mary and Caroline are helping with the refreshments.

"I'm having a wonderful time!" Mary says.

"Me too." Laura replies. Wow! Look at Albert and Sylvia dancing.

Adam comes up to his wife. "Care to dance Mary?"

"I would be delighted my husband" she says.

Adam takes Mary's hand and goes out to the living room and they both begin to dance.

"Ma" can I ask you a question?" Laura says.

"Yes" Caroline replies.

"Oh. Did you and Pa see all of us naked sleeping in in the living room?" Laura looking a little embarrassed.

"Well, we did, I admit we was shocked, but you all are grown and you all can do whatever you want. If you all love having sex with each other. Your Pa and I have no issues with it." Caroline says.

"Thank you Ma." Laura says.

"The happy thing is Mary has her sight back and things are looking good for her"

Laura then embraced her mother. "I love you Ma." Giving her a hug.

"I love you too." Caroline says.

Adam and Mary stop dancing and Mary goes over to Caroline also embracing her, "Ma, thank you! Adam and I are happy together! Love you Ma!

"Love you too," Caroline replies.

Albert embraces Charles, "Pa, Sylvia love each other! Thank you for your support for us.

They all have tears of joy and happiness.

Than Laura asks, Anyone for Apple Pie and Ice Cream?"

All in unison answer "Yes, sounds good."

After they Pie and Ice Cream they all say their goodnights and go to their separate bedrooms.

A few days later they are sitting in the living room with a cup of coffee talking Charles and Caroline says we need to get back to Iowa.

Laura, Mary and Albert says, "Ma, Pa we are glad you came to visit with us as they all embrace their mom and dad.

''Oh Pa," Albert says, ''We almost forgot to tell you Sylvia is also expecting."

Once again Charles and Caroline are shocked and Charles grabs Albert to give him a hug and Carolina embraces Sylvia.

Charles says, ''Oh my we are going to be 'double' grandparents with Adam and Mary expecting and now Albert and Sylvia expecting. It would be something for the babies to have birthdays close together."

"Congratulations" to both my children" Caroline says.

It is Sunday. There is church service many of the town are there, the Reverend Alden is speaking.

"There are miracles. And I would like congratulate Mary and Adam Kendell on expecting their upcoming child."

Adam and Mary holds each other tightly.

"Mary has endured alot in her life. But God gave her a GREAT gift. Scarlet Fever caused Mary to go blind when she was 15. Now God has given her back her sight. I know that she will cherish this as long as she lives. Plus the Kendells has told me that they are expecting their upcoming child as well."

Mary smiles at the Reverend as Adam looks at her holding her tightly.

"I also would congratulate Albert and Sylvia Ingalls as they are expecting their own child too."

Albert looks at Sylvia and she smiles at her as their hands hold each other tightly.

Also in the pews Willie and Rachel look at each other and nod their heads then Willie rises up.

"Reverend Alden I have an announcement to make, if you don't mind me saying it please." Willie says.

Nellie, Percival, Nels, Harriet and the rest of the congregation look at Willie.

"Yes, Willie you can go ahead." Reverend Alden says.

"Well, Doctor Baker and Albert told me. My wife Rachel is going to have a baby too!" Willie proudly smiles.

The congregation is shocked by the news. Then there is a thud in the back of the church.

"Doc Baker " Nels groans.

"Mother has fainted" Nellie tells Percival as they hold their children Jenny and Benny. Percival's mother next to them can't control a chuckle.

Epilogue:

It is Monday, alot of people are at the Nellie's restaurant waiting for the stagecoach. Three couples are about to leave their old home and return to their new homes.

Charles and Caroline going back to Iowa

Adam and Mary, Nellie and Percival and their children and mother in law going back to New York.

"I had such a wonderful time!" Mary says "Thank you all again!"

"We'll do it again soon Mary!" Laura says.

"Let us know when you do." Adam says.

"We will!" Almanzo says holding Rose alongside Laura.

"Let us know too" Nellie says alongside her whole family.

" We'll call you sis!" Willie says alongside his wife Rachel.

The stagecoach comes into view. Then parks next to the restaurant.

"Stagecoach! Next stop Sleepy Eye train station. All aboard!" The driver says.

"Goodbye everyone!" Mary and Adam says as they get on the coach.

"Send us a picture of our grandchild." Caroline says.

"We will Ma" Mary replies as she gives her Ma and Pa a hug.

Charles and Caroline get aboard. "Take care of yourselves" Charles says.

"Albert and Sylvia I would like a picture of our grandchild from you also. Caroline says.

"We will send you one Ma! We promise!" Albert says as he and Sylvia wave at them.

Laura and Almanzo wave at them "Bye Ma and Pa! We love you." Laura says.

Percival, Nellie and their children and Percival's mother climb aboard. Nels, Harriet, Willie and Rachel and Nancy wave at them.

The stagecoach driver puts the horses in motion after Charles closes the door.

The people who remain at the restaurant begin to disperse as the stagecoach goes past the town out of site.

"Beth I would like to ask this. "Almanzo says"

"Sure go ahead." Laura says.

"Well, Uh, did your folks did see us all naked in the living room?" He stammers.

Albert and Sylvia, Willie and Rachel all look at Laura waiting for the answer.

"Like says. 'Dagnabbit!' They did! But They didn't mind, besides we all heard her and Pa didn't we?" Laura chuckled.

"They were just as loud as me and Sylvia." Albert laughs.

"Albert!" Sylvia chuckled.

"Hey! Since we all are going back to the Boarding House anyone for "seconds" Laura says "After dinner?"

Almanzo, Sylvia and Albert, Willie and Rachel all say in unison.

"YES!"

So all three couples begins their walk back to the Wilder Boarding House.

The End.

(is it?)

IF YOU WANT TO READ ABOUT THEIR INTIMACY ON THE UNCENSORED VERSION BE WARNED IT GOES INTO A LOT OF DETAILS! CLICK THE LINED, YOU HAVe BEEN WARNED:

s/13312477/1/YOUNG-LOVE-II-by-Ultraknight-and-APrairieFan


End file.
